Yaripon
Yaripons are spear-throwing Patapons. They are the initial unit type and first units to be given to the player to control in both Patapon and Patapon 2 (unless you count Hatapon), and are useful for both hunting and combat. A full Yaripon unit consists of 6 Yaripons. Yari (槍) means "spear" in Japanese. They are also moderately resistant to fire and sleep attacks. Yaripons are always the first units in the game (apart from Hatapon and the Uberhero). They are also good hunters. Description A Yaripon's role is to deal damage to the enemy's front line. They can be open to enemy attacks, so prepare some defense, like fire and sleep resistance. They are great at hunting, and they can be the force of the Patapon army. In Patapon, they are primarily the cheapest unit when in basic form. Acquisitions Patapon Yaripons are available from the beginning of the game. After that, you can create Yaripons at Mater by using meat and wood. Patapon 2 Once again, Yaripons are available from the start of the game. Your army initially consists of three Yaripons, and you can create more by using Stones and Fangs after retrieving the Mater Sprout from Dodonga. Higher-level Yaripons will also require Meat and Bones from Manboth and Mochicchichi, respectively. Acquisition in Patapon 3 You can select Yarida from the beginning or when you level Taterazay or Yumiyacha up to level 15. To unlock Kibadda, you must evolve Yarida to level 3 To unlock Piekron, you must evolve Yarida to level 5. To unlock Cannassault, you must evolve Yarida to level 7. To unlock Wooyari, you must evolve Yarida and Piekron to level 9. To unlock Charibasa, you must evolve Yarida to level 12, Cannassault and Pyokorider to level 10. To unlock Taterazay and Yumiyacha, you must evolve Yarida to level 15. Abilities Fever Yaripons do a high jump attack and does twice the original damage. The jump also increases the range of the spears. ChakaChaka Yaripons jump and throw their spears diagonally down-right. This is a short-ranged attack, used efficiently against close enemies that are too close to hit with PonPon. PonChaka~PonPon Yaripons do a jump attack just like in Fever. However, the attack's damage is greatly increased. Hero Modes Patapon 2 Iron Fist The Yaripon Hero will throw a spear that explodes into a green blast on impact (except for the Dokaknel's Fang, which will explode after piercing the enemy and touching the ground), dealing high damage in a large radius, like the Toripon Hero's Hero Mode. It is helpful for damaging very large bosses, such as Manboth, Centura, Garuru, and large groups of Karmen. This ability can also frequently inflict heavy damage to building/forts, making it highly versatile to defeat spear and bow-wielding enemies on towers. *''Note:'' The element of the blast depends on the element of the currently equipped weapon. For example, a hero Yaripon with a Great Ice Spear can freeze almost every enemy caught in the blast, making it highly efficient at destroying large squads of Karmens. Patapon 3 ]] Fear Spear (Yarida) Yarida throws a spear toward the enemies, which explodes on contact. When you level up Yarida's Class Skills, he will be able to throw even more spears, up to five spears at once. Also, if you level up Piekron's Class Skills, Yarida will make extremely powerful lightning strikes where the spears land (if there is rain). Concentrate (Piekron) Piekron's Hero Mode gives a long-lasting boost on attack power and defense for the entire team. It can be combined with other team members' abilities. Piekron's Hero Mode, which can reach a maximum of x2 damage, can actually reach x3.5 if he equips Charibasa's Team Aid Set Skills. Flamespin (Wooyari) Wooyari begins spinning his weapon at a high speed to create a ring of fire that inflicts damage and sets grass on fire. Also, spears and arrows that hit the ring are stopped. Wooyari's Flamespin changes to a ring of ice when equipped with an Ice Pike or Ice Lance, which has Freeze properties rather than Burn. The size of the ring depends of the size of the weapon being used (largest ring size being when wielding Pikes). During Hero Mode, Wooyari is either immune to fire if he has a fire ring, or immune to freeze if he has an ice ring. Legend "This warrior once fought a thousand foes." Komu and computer Yaripons *'Okishi:' All it takes to make it through battle are trustworthy allies by your side! Keep believing this, and he will appear on the battlefield. *'Moribu:' Too quick for his own good! He will do whatever he wants and Upsets the Patapon Generals. What a horrible team player! *'Pondere:' An over-confident spear-wielder unconscious of his weakness to fire. He's very very strong, but he might bring about his own end. *'Makoton/Scorpiton:' A Zigoton warrior who vowed vengeance on the Patapons for the death of his close friend Aiton. *'Dark One:' An empowered version of Makoton, revived by Black Hoshipon to help lead the Akumapons with Kuwagattan. *'General Kimen, The spearbearer': A karmen general that wields a heaven spear. He makes his last stand in the Moakan Desert in a vain attempt to stop the catapult from reaching soshki gate. Trivia *The three Yaripons that you come across at the beginning of the first and second games also are the same ones that appear at the ending of each game. In Patapon 3, Silver Hoshipon turns them into Yarida, Taterazay and Yumiyacha. It is possible that those 3 Yaripons were the same Yaripons that Hatapon recruited in the other two games. *If you notice in Patapon 3, Silver Hoshipon says the name of the Ancient Yaripon known as Gan. This Yaripon is never seen in the games, though. *Hero in Patapon 2 starts as a Yaripon. *Yaripon(if in Fever Mode), will need to jump again and again if he is to attack varying with his Attack Speed. *Yaripon spears are also affected by the wind, like arrows and spores, but the range difference is minor. *If the enemy is too close, a Yaripon may be unable to throw a spear directly at them. ChakaChaka will help this situation. *In Patapon 3, Yaripon is the most common Uberhero (Yarida, Piekron, Wooyari and if counting the Darkhero, Naughtyfins) in the game. See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Units *Yarida *Piekron *Wooyari *Yarida Evolution Guide es:Yaripon Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Yarida-Based Category:Patapon 1 Units Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Patapon 3 Units